Working Nights
by Nara
Summary: Carter/Abby smut. *smiles innocently* Just a promo for my stuff. Please read and review.


Abby appeared in the doorway to the lounge, frustrated painted to her face. She looked at Carter, who sat alone in the room.  
  
"You look upset," he said, munching happily on his bagel and reading his paper. "What's up?"  
  
"Weaver gave me the night off," she said with a sigh, dropping onto the couch next to him. Their hips fit smugly together, arms touching gently at the sides.  
  
"And you're upset about that?" he asked, looking her in the eye and away from his distractions.  
  
She shook her head. "Every night off, and I'm working the longer days." He continued to look at her with an odd expression. "Carter, we're short nurses! There's me and Chuny and Haleh's working every other day. Lily's in Florida and Lydia's away on her anniversary."  
  
"We can spend nights together, then," he shrugged. Then smiled upward at her as he turned the page. "We haven't been able to do that for a while."  
  
She shrugged with a smile, in his fashion. "Yeah, that's true." She watched him for a while, then rested her chin on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek a few times, sporadically, watching small smiles play across his lips.   
  
"You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" he played, turning his head to meet her lips once.  
  
"Just thinking about what you've said," she said simply. "We haven't done anything for a while." She squinted a bit, as his eyes met hers. "We haven't been alone for a while."  
  
His grin was adorably boyish, as it always was when he was truly happy (she knew). "We should do something tonight. Me and you."  
  
"Me and you."  
  
"Yeah," he said as he kissed her again. She kissed him back tightly, her lips capturing his best. They let go again, she still watching him as he returned to his paper. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder, her eyes closing softly and slowly. Her hands became unfolded and settled in her lap.   
  
Carter looked over at her. He poked her in the arm as he smiled, holding back a giggle. He got up, and she fell forward onto the rest of the cushions.  
  
"Carter," she whined, moaning through her hair.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, then readied to walk away. "Wake up."   
  
She groaned into the cushions again, reluctantly standing up with the sound of the door coming close.  
  
******  
  
"What smells so good?" Carter asked, moving into the room. He caught the actual drift and turned his nose up. "Never mind."  
  
"I tried," she joked, poking with the spatula at the food. "Didn't do well at all, evidently." She shrugged and pushed it back against the stove.   
  
"Tried, yes." She giggled as he gave her a tight hug. She had recently taken her shower, now only wrapped in a towel. He pressed his lips softly against her neck, each kiss just a centimeter from his previous one. Her lips, barely noticeable, curved into a smile and she fell back [just as barely noticeable] into his shoulder.   
  
"In front of burning food?" she whimpered, the ever-appearing joking twist in her voice.  
  
He ignored her voice, ignored the smile on his face that had formed with her inquiry, and moved his hand down her leg. He gently spread the material where it lapped over, letting a single finger meet her insides. He felt her turn to goo against him, her little figure dropping into him even further. He pushed his finger, rubbing against the folds, feeling her drip with anticipation.  
  
"Mmm," she moaned against him. "Right here,John?" She was losing it, fast. She breathed a little faster, her hand resting on his cheek and then moving to the back of his head.   
  
"You're beautiful," he whispered, vigorously kissing her neck now. His hand worked faster, working her clit, until she screamed:   
  
"John!"  
  
She fell backward, her hands falling. He caught her and picked her up, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her into the bedroom. He felt her oozing onto his arms from her depths in the material somewhere. He placed her on the bed, tenderly peeling back the layers of the robe. When he was finished he looked at her naked body, admiring her breasts and her stomach and her legs and the perfect place between them. His eyes fell on her face and he brought himself into her arms, which she held out to him.  
  
******  
  
Just a promo, 'cause I know it's going to get taken off the site. Please visit my site at http://www.geocities.com/narasstuff  
  
Don't be fooled by the geoshitties stuff, okay? 


End file.
